


And Bow Down

by glitteredcurls



Series: H&L one-shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a little feelings sewn in, Bottom Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Riding, it's kind of a back and forth, like THIS much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredcurls/pseuds/glitteredcurls
Summary: After the latest Gucci photoshoot, Harry gets to keep a few pieces. One of which is a gold crown that gives him an idea, and new attitude, when he finally gets home to his husband. Louis seems to like the idea too.Or, Harry wears the gold crown and enjoys the power he gives him-- or at least, the power he /thinks/ it gives him.





	And Bow Down

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this ask](http://prettytruthsandlies.tumblr.com/post/178213765576/listen-if-we-dont-get-fics-about-harry-riding)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I saw the photos, then the ask-- then I had four hours before class to kill.
> 
> Enjoy xo

Harry dropped his keys on the table by the door to announce his arrival back home. He’d left before sunrise that morning and was back just before three. His dress had gone through a complete phase of pajamas, to three piece suits and extravagant jewelry, back to near-pajamas. His zip-up sweatshirt was barely zipped to his ribs, without any shirt underneath, and his joggers sat low on his hips-- and probably weren’t even Harry's if he thought about it. He just grabbed a pair that morning blindly, trying not to wake Louis.

In honesty, Harry barely expected Louis to still be in bed, disgruntled and waiting for his return. Their schedules had been opposite for a few weeks and some days staying in bed was better than getting out of a half-empty bed. Much to Harry’s surprise though, Louis’ voice echoed to the foyer from their living room.

“How was the shoot?” He asked.

“Alright.” Harry said, following Louis’ voice. His husband was sitting in their coveted plush armchair, paging through a magazine. It was really large enough to fit two people semi-comfortably, but Louis was sitting with one leg folded up and consumed the entire seat. The magazine rested in the empty space of his lap, the point of focus made to be  _ quite _ obvious. “Usual stuff. Got dressed up.” Harry paused in the doorway, allowing the distance to grant him an unabashed full view of his husband, lazily dressed and nearly sprawled across a chair. “Dressed up. And undressed.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked coyly. His voice hinted at interest, but his eyes stayed on the magazine. They darted over the page, trying to find something worthy of their attention. 

“Yeah. It was a bit strange though.” Harry admitted, with faux timidness. “We were outside and with the light going so quickly we just had to… change me wherever we could.”

“You’re acting like you don’t like being the center of attention.” Louis said, quirking his eyebrow. He finally lifted his eyes from the magazine to glance at Harry. They both laughed; Harry’s pretend innocence really floundered when they  _ both _ knew his secret thrill of vulnerability among a protected group.

“Alright so maybe that wasn’t weird.” Harry said, placing his bag down on the couch. “It was actually... kind of nice.”

“And you told me I shouldn’t have come.” Louis sighed, shaking his head. “You let me miss out?”

“Now hold on.” Harry said, holding out a finger to Louis.  “They let me keep some of the stuff this time. Which means I can bring the shoot to  _ you _ .”

“Oh yeah? The full shoot?” Louis placed his magazine down on the floor quickly, the pages bending and splaying against the hardwood floor.

“I’m a professional. I just don’t go around taking my clothes off for just _ anyone _ .” Harry said, tisking. He started unzipping his bag as Louis audibly inhaled and loudly sighed. Harry looked back to find Louis with a delighted look of irritation twisting his lips but brightening his eyes.

“Go on then. Let’s see.”

“Well, I got one of the jackets. A brooch-- which I think would be  _ great _ for--”

“ _ Harry _ .” Louis laughed and lifted his eyebrows. Impatience truly was a virtue; it kept Harry from teasing them both too much.

“Well, all that and then… just this… headband.” He said carefully.

Harry was already taking it from the bag before Louis could prepare a question. He let it hang from his fingers delicately, the black elastic resting on the pad of his two fingers as the gold metal arc swung back and forth. Louis’ eyes slowly drug up Harry’s coy display: leaning against the couch armrest, ankles crossed, hip popped, head cocked, hand extended with laurel-esque gold headband hanging from his fingers. It dangled like a pair of handcuffs should, each swing a dare to put it wear it belonged.

“Why’d they give you that?” Louis asked, throat growing slick as he tried to swallow the crack in his voice.

“I asked for it.” Harry said with a shrug. “Prince needs his crown, don’t you think? Especially when he’s got nothing else to wear.”

He shook his head back and let his hair flop out of his eyes before slowly sliding the headband back on. Some curls were too short and slipped out of the band’s reach and flopped into his eyes. He pushed them away lightly with a careful finger before looking back at Louis. His eyes were fixed on Harry, jaw clenched and tight, tense as he hung on his every move.

“Prince, huh? Since fucking when?” Louis managed, gripping onto his control with a white knuckle grip-- much like he was to the armrest.

“Well, since I’ve got just about the best throne there is.” Harry crossed the floor to Louis, immediately climbing onto his lap and resting his arms over his shoulders. His hands laced together behind Louis’ neck. Their breath was hot against each other’s mouths as Harry leaned in and brushed his lips.

“Oh is that all I am now?” Louis laughed, hands sliding over his thighs to hold the curve of his back.

“I do look pretty good just like this don't you think?” Harry asked, leaning back but still holding his hands tight behind Louis’ neck.

“I’m still not getting the full picture.” Louis sighed, shaking his head. The zipper of Harry’s sweatshirt slipped easily between Louis’ gentle fingers, sliding down and opening it the rest of the way. The two sides fell apart and let Louis’ hands find the half-covered up tattoos and pale skin hiding behind them. “A little better.”

As Harry took a slow inhale, the heat between them catching him off guard, time slowed down. The drag of Louis’ fingers became the tick of the clock. Harry let it pull him along, eyes shutting and mouth opening. He searched for Louis’ lips in his darkness, his hands splaying along Harry’s back and pulling him forward. His knees hit the back of the chair and he situated just-so on Louis’ lap. Time froze.

“Would you like to see the full spread?” Harry asked quietly, hand tracing the collar of Louis’ shirt. “I’m sure a Prince can do what he wants. Show who ever he wants.”

“Yeah? I’d get to see?” Louis muttered, catching Harry’s lips. The sigh against Louis’ lips became a shallow gasp as Louis’ hand lazily traced the outline of Harry’s hardening cock through his pants. “You think I deserve it?”

Harry laughed softly, shaking his head against Louis’ growing smirk. “Shut up and undress me.”

“Aren’t Princes supposed to be  _ kind _ ?” Louis said, pulling on Harry’s hands and getting them to unhook from behind his neck. Before placing his hands back down, Louis lifted his fingers to his lips. He placed a kiss over each ring and knuckle, his pink lips dragging over the skin as he went to each one.

With Harry’s hands by his side, the sweatshirt easily slid off his shoulders and onto the floor. The zipper clinked against the wood and gave the only hint that there was a world beyond their bodies. Harry’s fingers, a new tingle rippling in his knuckles, twirled themselves in Louis’ shirt hem and pulled it up. It came over his head easily, the fabric worn from many washes and nights being passed between them in an attempt to keep the smell of the other nearby when they seemed to get farther away.

Louis’ shoulders were pink in uneven stripes; he’d been out in the sun, enjoying the last bursts of summer while Harry was away sitting in a writer’s room or his dark studio. Although, after that day’s shoot, he was sure there was a bit of tell from the sun freckling his skin.

Harry leaned down and placed a line of kisses along the sunburn, his fingers careful as they traced the crisp lines. The skin was warm under Harry’s lips and fingers. It felt like he was back out in the sun, open and free and warm. And in a way, he was.

The chaste kisses on Louis’ shoulders were greatly contrasted by Louis’ hand pulling on Harry’s waistband with hurrying pace. Time was now against them, running past them and taking Harry’s breath away again. A rush of white hot heat shot up Harry’s chest from the pit of his stomach.

“I think I should run to our room--”

“Why should you do that?” Louis said. His words were heavy, sinking their fingers into Harry’s skin right beside Louis’ own. “I want to see.”

“I know you.” Harry said, kissing Louis quickly and trying to untangle himself. “You like to see with your hands.”

“That wasn’t in the shoot, was it?” Louis said, hand wrapping around Harry’s cock. He bit his lip and tried not to let Louis get much more of a rise out of him and the fact he was a little behind fully-hard, and definitely showing it with a growing flush on his chest.

“It can be in this one.” Harry said, sighing. He rolled his hips into Louis’ hand, trying to find friction in the sudden vast numbness of shock overtaking him. “Professionals don’t work for free after all.”

“Oh, is that so? You have to get  _ something  _ to get naked in front of your husband?” Louis laughed, pursing his lips. His eyes were dark and he was waiting for Harry to cave. “And what... you think you can just get your way? I’m just going to fuck you now?”

Harry twisted his hips again and chewed his lip in thought. “Yeah. You are.”

“I don’t think so. Prince or not, I don’t take orders from you, baby.” Louis said, kissing Harry with a harsh open mouth. He removed his hand from Harry’s pants and gripped his hips with fingers trying to burying themselves in the skin. Harry whined into it, his hands flattening and pressing against Louis’ chest as he leaned forward. The headband rested heavily on him suddenly--

“Then let me do it. Baby, let me do it for you.  _ Please _ .” Harry said, pressing his fingers into the soft skin of Louis’ chest.

“Is that what royalty does?” Louis teased. His smirk melted, if only for a moment, into a smile; eager but still amused.

“A prince never lets a man do all his work.” Harry said, biting his lip and pulling away. “If he wants something done right, he better do it himself.”

Louis rolled his lips in and smirked. His hands lifted from Harry and let him stand from the chair. Louis sent him off with a lift of an eyebrow and nod. Harry hurried to their room to shuffle through their drawers, finding what he needed before coming back-- without trying to seem too eager. He returned to find Louis, leg hanging over the armrest, and hand palming himself through his pants.

“Jesus Christ.” Harry muttered, blinking and exhaling quickly. “You are going to be terrible, aren’t you?”

“What punishment could you possibly give me?” Louis said, hand slipping from resting over his pants to going under the waistband. “Your punishments don’t work for me, Prince.”

Harry’s hand absently reached for the headband, the carved leaves running rough under his sweat-slicked hands. Louis’ eyes tracked Harry’s fingers across his head, watching them dance over the intricate design and textures. The control of something as simple as Louis’ focus was intoxicating-- Harry hiked the headband further up on his head before walking back over to Louis.

Louis' eyes followed like they had never known another body before. Wide, shocked, and obedient.

“Here.” Harry threw the bottle of lube at Louis. It was significantly less full than the last time he’d had his hands on it. “I see you’ve been familiar with this part recently.”

“What d’you want?” Louis asked, moving forward in the seat and lowering his leg. He reached forward for Harry’s hips, pulling him closer and looking up with the same blown eyes.

“You still have one more piece to take off.” Harry rested his hands in Louis’ hair, fingers carding through the stray tufts slowly.

Wordlessly, Louis undressed Harry and himself the rest of the way. Harry was first, the waistband of the joggers being lifted from his skin with two of Louis’ fingers before being tugged down in a fluid motion. Before reaching for his own pants, Louis kissed the curve of Harry’s hips and let his hands wander up his stomach and to his chest. 

Once they were both completely undressed, Louis eased himself back in the chair. His hands were very familiar with the bottle, fingers fitting in the pressure marks of the plastic to put a small amount of lube on the spread of his fingers. Harry climbed back onto the chair, resting over Louis and letting his hands carefully play with the lines of Louis’ shoulders again.

“Is this the worst you’ve got?” Louis said with a soft laugh as he kissed Harry’s lower stomach. “Can I then?”

“You’ve got one chance to impress me.” Harry teased, his hands still running over Louis’ shoulders and chest.

Louis rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around Harry’s back and pulling him closer. Harry let Louis reposition and angle him within the reach of Louis’ fingers. He slid one in nearly the moment Harry stopped situating himself. His gasp was like a deep fold of his lungs, Harry's entire body tightening around itself. 

“How’s that, baby?” Louis asked, his finger bending in pace with the slow hand tracing Harry’s back. “Your eyes are glazed, baby. You in there?”

“Yeah. Oh, yeah.” Harry nodded. While he was still tightly wound and feeling every inch of his own stiff nerves as Louis slid his finger in and out, the tension melting and pooling in the bottom of Harry’s stomach was heavenly. His shoulders were slumping and his head wanted to rest on Louis’ shoulder. “It’s good.”

“Too good.” Louis said with a laugh. “You’re halfway gone.”

And the way to be  _ fully _ gone would be to add the other half-- another finger.

“ _ Shit _ .” Harry sighed, exhaling slowly. “Baby, I missed you.”

“I always miss you.” Louis said, placing a kiss on Harry’s hand resting on his shoulder. “My little Prince is always needed in this house.”

“I need you-- need you to give me more.” Harry said, nodding along to the sentiment, but rocking his hips back on Louis’ slow fingers. He had begun scissoring them between words, but the pressure was lacking. As a third finger was added and adjusted, Harry tried to reach between his legs and manage Louis’ hand himself. Without much argument, Louis removed his hand with a _tsk_.

“What did I say? I don’t take orders from you.” Louis’ words were soft but the punishment was making Harry’s vision spin on a tilt. “Now, go on then. We’re all waiting, your highness.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s your job, baby.” Louis said with a smile. “You’re the professional.”

With his vision still wobbly and time still lost to them both, Harry gripped Louis’ shoulder tightly. He didn’t care about the sunburn probably stinging under his grip. With his other hand, he gripped the armrest for extra balance as he sank down on Louis’ cock. Impatience had made sure Harry was still a bit too tight. He winced openly at the pressure. The heat was tangible and overwhelming, taking Harry’s breath in a quick rush. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open, lips quivering in search for words.

“Too much, baby?” Louis said, his tone swinging between sincere and smug.

“N-No.” Harry shook his head and swallowed the whine twisting up from his stomach.

“You’ve still got so much left, baby.” Louis said with a smirk. “Unless you think you’ve taken all you can. Is the Prince all done?”

“No. N-No.” Harry exhaled slowly, trying to let his body relax against Louis’ hands now bracing his hips and back. His hands were slowly guiding Harry down, and he let them; fingers digging into the give of his skin and dragging him down lower, lower until he was sitting flush against Louis’ lap. “F-Fuck. I’m so--  _ God _ .”

“Shit, look at you. My little Prince is fucking wrecked all ready. That little crown on you while you’re sat here so fucking full.” Louis panted, looking up at Harry with mischievously hooded eyes. “I bet you can’t even fuck yourself. You’re too far gone.”

Louis was irritatingly right, per usual. Harry could feel the tightening in his toes rattle in his bones as it shot up to his stomach where it was coiling in on itself. His stomach was tensing and he could feel his entire body freezing in jerking halts as he expected to come any minute. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself, Louis’ hands resting on his thighs. It had been a while and Harry forgot just how  _ much _ Louis did to him. The stretch was always perfect, pushing against him like a swell of irresistible heat and tension, but it was always  _ so much _ .

“Oh shut up.” Harry huffed, brushing a loose curl back. He tried tucking it back behind the metal leaves, but it was too short and fell back into his eyes. Louis reached up and twirled the hair on his finger, making the curl tight and wrapping it lightly around the rough edge of a leaf. It stayed put.

“Come on, baby. Come on.” He encouraged Harry with a squeeze to his thighs, trying to get them to stretch out again and lift him from the couch. Harry did so slowly, the drag slick and sending a ripple up his spine. He shivered, back arching forward and trying to find more friction. “Okay, baby. Alright, you’re a proper mess, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, you just feel so good.” Harry confessed, hanging down as he tried to exhale again and steady his composure. “I don’t think I'm-”

“Worthy?” Louis cut Harry off, low and short. _So much_. “Huh, Prince? Crown too heavy? Too big?”

Harry was still slowly lifting himself off of Louis. He swallowed his groan, but kept his pride twisted around his tongue.

“Worthy? What would you know about worthy?” Harry said, leaning down to speak into his ear. The metal of his headband scraped against Louis’ temple. He could feel Louis tense and shiver at the cold, rough touch. It was the only one he’d be getting.

Harry placed both hands on the armchair, just behind Louis’ shoulders, and finally found his center and his energy. He rested his mouth, open and swollen against the corner of Louis. He teased a kiss with a slide of his slick lips over Louis', before rolling his head away just as he sank back down on Louis’ cock.

“ _ Shit _ .” Louis hissed, his eyes clenching closed. “Oh  _ fuck _ , baby.”

“Don’t challenge the Crown. It’s not a good look for you.” Harry teased, looking at Louis’ twisted expression with devilish enjoyment. His lips were pressed together and his eyes were shut. Words were bubbling in his mouth but his entire body went rigid before they could form.

Harry started riding Louis slow at first, but with enough certainty and force to get the same choked expression out of Louis every time. Harry’s chest was heaving as he controlled his own speed and height with every pump. His hair was growing damp from his sweat, new pieces of hair falling into his eyes. He had no time to move them and would have to let them bounce on his forehead restlessly.

“Your crown is slipping.” Louis said, his hands reaching up and pushing Harry’s headband back. His wet hair and constant motion was shaking the crown further down his head. Louis’ hands stayed in Harry’s hair, curling around the loose sections either too short or too full to be contained by the thin ring of metal. His fingers tightened suddenly, tugging at the nape of Harry’s neck. His neck bent back and exposed his throat.

“Louis, God.” Harry gasped, the tightness pulling at his scalp sharp and  _ hot _ . “Fuck, keep doing that.”

“Pull the Prince’s hair? You like that?” Louis said coyly, his hand loosening. Harry’s hand reached up and held Louis’ in place.

“Fucking pull my hair. Don’t make me ask you again.” Harry huffed, his rhythm gaining a pace and speed of derailment. It was less measured, but that didn’t seem to bother either of them.

“Yes, sir.”

Harry’s stomach felt tight again. A strange wave of heat started in his lower stomach that flashed out to his feet and up to his chest, before fading back into his skin and leaving him nearly trembling and feeling every inch of his own body. It was electric and he was on fire. Louis was shifting his own hips under Harry and sending new shock waves through him as he inched closer and closer to the spot that made every bit of Harry feel like it was going to come apart from the marrow out.

“Louis-- Louis, please.” He begged. Somehow, kneeling over Louis and being on top of him, Louis had managed to rip the power from Harry’s grip and dangle it over him and his crown.

“What? What, Harry?” Louis asked, out of breath but still coy. “I’m not doing anything.” He was fully aware of what he was doing and the gloating was driving Harry farther up a wall.

Harry was using his entire body to lift himself at that point. Every part of him hurting and tense and sore and just trying to get him close enough to the edge to effectively let himself fall the fuck over it. Maybe Louis would take pity and just angle himself  _ just _ right and--

“ _ Fuck _ , Louis, help me out. Please.” Harry cried, every push down feeling  _ off _ . Louis was moving against Harry’s own interest.

“I thought to do something right, you'd have to do it yourself.”

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare.” Harry panted, grabbing Louis’ face with both of his hands. He pulled him forward, Louis grabbing Harry’s back to steady him. Their lips slipped together. “You’re the one. You’re my fucking world. I’m begging you.”

“Would the kingdom approve?” Louis said, words slipping between their slick and frantic tongues. His hand traced Harry’s back up to his hair, threading around the curls pushed back by the headband. The metal scraped against his fingers, trying to push the teasing grip away. Harry leaned into it anyway.

“ _ Louis _ .” Harry pleaded, hands falling to press against his chest. His fingers dug into the bare skin, trying to give him just a fraction of the tension building and coiling inside him. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Louis asked, hands pulling at his hair and fingers grazing his crown again. “I haven’t even touched you. Are you that wrecked? Gonna come just from riding me?”

“If I say yes will you fucking _help me_ .” Harry huffed, pushing hair from his face. He wished he hadn’t cleared his vision; Louis’ knowing expression met him with equally frustrating hooded eyes, loving every minute of Harry's crumbling.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Louis laughed, pressing himself against the back of his seat. His face relaxed as he leaned back. His hands tightened in Harry’s hair as he pulled his head backwards. Harry's neck was presented forward to the empty room. It startled Harry to think for a moment there was anything beyond the chair. Everything felt so tight and small around them.

The heat flushing up and down Harry’s body hit another wave, catching in his chest. His stomach tense as he gasped, mouth dropping open, and hips already rocking forward. He had stopped over Louis, hands squeezing the back of the chair and body leaning forward as if he was going to fall over. Time ticked on, not by Harry’s doing, but as Louis slowly started thrusting up into him.

“Here, baby. Tell me what you want.” Louis was slow, but only at the precaution of Harry’s trembling body. Harry made no attempt to speak but nodded, urging Louis to keep gaining speed and eventually matching their previous pace. He knew the right angle and the right way to take Harry’s coiling heat and brand him shamelessly; making him think he’d have one more free moment to breath before every inch of his skin was burning hot in a wave of electricity--

“Yeah-- Yes, that’s-- Louis,  _ fuckfuckfuck _ .” Harry cried out, his body tensing and letting his orgasm ride through him. His muscles quivered and slowly caused him to collapse forward into Louis.

Louis released Harry’s curls, but kept his hand pressed against the back of his head as he rested it on his shoulder. He spoke soft nonsense in his ear as he kept fucking Harry. A few short words close of a confession of pure ecstasy before he was coming, both hands gripping Harry, fearing their departure in the tumble back down to Earth.

After time had found them and they caught their breath, Harry moved first. He shifted his arms out from between them to wrap around Louis’ neck, forehead resting on Louis’ shoulder. Louis sank his hips lower, trying to pull out of Harry with as little jostling as possible. He still managed to get a small gasp from Harry, but he shushed it away with a kiss to his cheek.

“You are so beautiful, Harry.” Louis said, hand still carding through his hair. He gently pulled the headband off him and placed it on the seat beside him. “I’m lucky I get to see you in every way that you are.”

“I think you see a lot better things than the magazine will.” Harry laughed, rolling his head to the side and looking at Louis.

“I’m sure I do.” Louis agreed sweetly. He kissed Harry’s lips carefully, both too exhausted to have them slot together.

“I missed you so much, Louis. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Louis cooed, petting Harry’s head as if shushing him again. "Always love you, Harry."

They laid together, bodies pressed together for a while longer. Harry was happy to be home and spending time with Louis. The warmth of another person pressed against him settled under his skin, soothing every ache and sore he’d had from days of travel. It calmed the trembling in his thighs and the rattle in his breathing. It eased the pressure from his metal crown weighing far too heavy for him to carry all on his own. Harry was happy he finally had somewhere to rest his head and share the burden.


End file.
